


Are You Jealous?

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/M, corso can dance, leikael gets jealous, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: While working a job on Coruscant, Leikael finds that she's a little bit jealous and Corso's dancing is better then she'd thought.
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Corso Riggs/Leikael Shabre
Series: SWTOR Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398808





	Are You Jealous?

Leikael sighed as she entered the cantina. Usually she loved places like this, but usually they were a bit more beat-up and smoke-filled, with Sabbac tables and occasional gunfire and plenty of shady deals. Places like this where fancy cocktails were served in fancy glasses, suits and dresses were a must and no weapons were allowed; these types of places were strange to her. She could barely tell Bowdarr was still a step behind her due to the crowd around the lower bar. The long skirt swished around her ankles as she made her way across the floor to the more exclusive, less crowded and unfortunately even fancier part of the cantina where live music was playing and the night’s job was taking place. 

Bowdarr stayed right behind her as they made their way over to the bar and ordered a round of drinks; playing his role as her bodyguard perfectly. They both knew she didn’t actually need one. The thigh holster and the vibroblade along her back made sure of that, but tonight they had to maintain their covers. Hers was a wealthy socialite, living off daddy’s money, therefore she’d obviously have a bodyguard for a night out in lower Coruscant. 

She took a sip of her cocktail, too sweet, too weak, too fancy for her tastes; and scanned the room for her crew. Akaavi was right where she expected her to be, sitting at a table off to the side, nursing a drink of something dark (and strong if Leikael knew her tastes.) The unmistakable gleam of her Mandalorian armor keeping the area immediately around her clear.

Risha was out on the dance floor nearby, twirling around in her soft, shimmery silvery gown. She looked far more at ease in a dress then Leikael felt. Akaavi caught her eye, tipping her glass slightly in Kael’s direction before returning her gaze to Risha. A silent signal that she was still in her role and was keeping an eye on her. They both watched the other woman twirl around with her partner, stepping smoothly in her 4 inch heels. Honestly, Leikael wasn’t sure how she did it. Risha was a spacer, a freighter bum, a ship rat, just like her. They both preferred blasters on their belts, sturdy boots on their feet and engine grease on their hands to this fancy shit. Risha understood how it worked though, and usually made sure they looked right for these sorts of jobs, and she somehow managed to move smoothly and handle the dress and the makeup and make it all look effortless; while Leikael ended up looking more like a bumbling Bantha.

She quickly scanned the rest of the upper level for the last member of her crew. Corso was also following their plan and was right where he was supposed to be; in the middle of the dance floor. Tonight’s target, the pretty blonde currently twirling around and giggling in his arms. 

It had taken a lot of effort to persuade Corso to be the frontman on this one. They’d had a buyer lined up for some valuable and expensive merchandise. The kind that wasn’t illegal, but was highly taxed, a pain to get legally and the Exchange wanted a monopoly on the black market. Unfortunately, the pressure from the Exchange and Black Sun had sent the seller underground and the only one who knew where was his daughter; the girl Corso was dancing with. 

Corso had been reluctant to be the face of a con that required seducing the sellers daughter, so that she’d hand over the location she’d so far been unwilling to share. Even when both Kael and Risha explained that all he’d be doing is spending a few hours drinking and dancing with a pretty girl, he still didn’t like it. Felt wrong to mess with a lady’s heart like that, he’d said. Also he was courting Leikael, that was serious to him, didn’t matter that Kael knew and was ok with it, such behavior, for any reason, felt wrong. Akaavi seemed to agree with him. Risha had found that odd, but Kael wasn’t surprised. Mandalorians took things like courting and relationships real serious. Though a large part of that was probably due to their focus on raising kids. What had Cradu called it again? ‘The Mandalorian parent instinct?’ whatever it was, it was probably the most downright adorable thing about them. 

It had taken half an hour of discussion, failed bribes and more than one promise from her that if he was really that uncomfortable with the plan, they’d try and find another way of finding their seller, before Corso agreed. Risha had immediately dragged him out to get suited up for his cover. 

From what they could tell, their target liked rich, handsome and dumb men that she could manipulate. They could make Corso look rich, that was easy. He already looked so damn good that sometimes Kael just had to stare for a few minutes. And he could play dumb. He was smart, very smart and he learned quick, but he didn’t have much of a formal education. While he was ok with that, he knew how others sometimes looked at him. So he was often content to play the part of the dumb farmboy and let others underestimate him until he was ready to change that perception. And he could be so charming when he wanted to be. He could handle this job. 

He could handle it, but Leikael suddenly wasn’t sure if she could. A strong desire to go out and grab their target by her hair and throw her across the room had jumped into her mind. 

As she stood at the bar, false smile plastered on, sipping at yet another weak cocktail (she really needed to get something stronger), yet another one of the men wandering around the room made his way over and asked her to dance. 

Even the effort to form a polite, in-character rejection felt irritating. She loved dancing, adored it. It had been the part of this job she’d been looking forward to most. She may have to wear a stupid dress with a useless skirt and pretend to be just another vapid waste of a socialite and wear these awful, awful heels and only one vibroblade and a single holdout blaster, but at least she’d get to dance. Now though, watching Corso just owning the dance floor with that insipid blonde viper, she wasn’t in any mood to dance. 

‘It’s just a job’, she muttered silently to herself, turning back to the bar and getting herself a shot of whiskey, needing something stronger with some bite. “It’s just a job, no need to be making it personal.’ The woman didn’t know Corso had someone else in his life. Siths hells, she didn’t even know his real name. As far as she was concerned, Corso was the son of some fancypants Kriffar merchant on Coruscant to strike some deals with some senators. She didn’t know who he really was. It was a role, a job, something she’d asked him to do, so there wasn’t a reason for her to be getting this upset. 

But she still couldn’t help the stab in her heart as she watched him dance. She’d never had the chance to see him like this. Risha had told her he was good, but usually when they were at a cantina with room to dance, they were working, or it was a dangerous area, both scenarios meaning Corso was wearing that heavy armor he always worse, or they were exhausted, in which case they didn’t move from their table. She’d missed out. She simply watched as he confidently led the girl across the floor in a complex series of steps. His muscles flexed as he spun her around, his whole body moving in time with the music, hips swaying with the beat. He looked almost at home out there. She’d always admired, not only how strong he was, but how well he knew how to use his strength, usually in combat, but also just around the ship. 

She wanted to slam him up against a wall, show him how much she liked the sight of his dancing, she wanted the target away from him, she… She wanted to be the one he was dancing with. To have him hold her, and spin her around, she wanted to be the one feeling all those hard-earned muscles flex under her hands as he dipped her or pulled her in close. She wanted all his attention focused on her. 

As she silently watched as casually as she could, the song came to an end and the band started up with a faster one. Corso leaned down and said something to the girl before placing his hand on her back and walking together over to the bar. They stood there, drinks in hand, talking for a few minutes. Then she saw Corso lean over and say something as he signaled that he got what they needed. Akaavi pushed a button on her gauntlet and just as planned and programmed, the target pulled out her commpad and looked at it for a moment before leaning in to flirt with Corso for another moment. Leikael couldn’t stand watching another moment. She turned and ordered another drink. The job was done, she could now get drunk and forget the whole night. The bartender looked at her like she was crazy when she ordered a Starshine Surprise, but didn’t argue. They probably weren’t common here, but she needed the punch. 

She didn’t see the woman walk out of the club, or Corso walk over to her. She didn’t notice until Corso leaned on the bar next to her and placed his hand on hers as she grabbed for her drink. 

“I think that went well, got what we needed, and faster then planned too.” 

She didn’t even look at him. “Yep.” 

He squeezed her hand as she used the other to take a swig of her drink. “Is everything ok? You’re usually happy when a job goes right. Did something happen?” 

She sighed, how like him to be concerned when she was in a mood. “Nope. Everything is just fine.”

Kael stared at the cup in her hand, wondering if she could make it catch fire if she stared hard enough, until Corso gently reached over and turned her face to his. He studied her for a minute before he almost smiled. “Are you.. Are you actually jealous?” He asked just a hint of laughter in his tone. 

“No. Of course not.” She snapped back as she yanked her head away and returned her stare to her cup. Corso just leaned on the bar more and watched her for a moment. Finally, she sighed and forced out a grumbled “Maybe” just loud enough for him to hear. That made Corso start laughing, that stupid grin across his face. It only lasted a moment, but it made the heat in her cheeks rise. Jealousy wasn’t a familiar emotion to her. She didn’t know why she’d gotten so jealous over Corso working a job, and she didn’t like it at all. And she also didn’t like the fact that Corso somehow found it funny. 

The band had gotten through several more songs by this point, and were striking up another good dancing song as Corso’s laughter eased off and he looked at Kael for a moment before holding out a hand where she would see it. “Dance with me?”

She glanced up, “what?” 

“Dance with me. I know for a fact I haven’t had the chance to take you dancin’ yet, and we’re already here” He smiled that stupid grin with those soft eyes that always made her melt.

She sighed, downed the rest of her drink and took his hand. He led her out to the floor and pulled her close to him, keeping the steps simple and sweet. After a few moments, he leaned down enough to speak almost directly in her ear, making sure she could hear him. “You know I’ve only got eyes for you, darlin’. Doesn’t matter what we gotta do for work. You’re the one I’m courting. Nobody else could ever get my attention. I’m yours, long as you’ll have me.” She looked at him and smiled softly, she understood, she finally got how he must feel every time she flirted with someone to make the job easier. They’d do what they needed to, but she had his heart, and he had hers. They were ok. 

She stretched up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as the band changed songs again. This one was faster, heavier, a bit more sensuous. She only had a moment as Corso grinned down at her and pulled her even closer as they fell into the dance. The rest of the crew slipped out of the cantina, leaving the two of them out on the floor, sorting everything out and enjoying the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to comment, I appreciate all feedback.


End file.
